Mascaras
by TODOKE
Summary: Oscuridad, eso es lo que rodeaba en verdad a ese joven tan peculiar, pero ¿por qué parecía siempre estar feliz?
1. Sam

Mascaras

Como saben Icarly es pertenencia de studios Nickelodeon

ICARLY

Todos conocen cobre el tan famoso web-show llamado Icarly, y por favor quien no conocerlo siendo el más visto en internet, pero ¿qué hay tras él? ¿Dos chicas haciendo bromas y comedia absurda y sin sentido que a todos nos encanta, acompañadas de un chico que sabe todo sobre computadoras y demás aparatos tecnológicos?, ¿es eso?, solamente ¿eso?, o hay algo más, tal vez y solo tal vez para alguno de ellos es una forma de escapar de su realidad.

SAM P.

Rubia, atlética, buen cuerpo, hermosa sonrisa, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y con un carácter de los mil demonios, así es como ella se mostraba ante los demás, era su forma de encarar al mundo, pero ¿Cómo era ella realmente?

Gentil, amable, sensible y se preocupaba mucho por aquellas pocas personas que lograban ver esto en ella y permanecen a su lado…

Y entonces ¿por qué no mostrarse tal y cómo es? Fácil, MIEDO...

Miedo de que la puedan traicionar y se desmorone en el momento en que suceda, miedo de confiar en la persona equivocada, miedo de que su historia se repita, miedo a que le hagan daño, pero más importante, miedo a que le tengan lastima.

Porque sabe que en el fondo ella no podría soportar esto de nuevo, por eso prefiere parecer la chica ruda a quien todos le han de temer, aquella a la que nada le afecta y sin embargo, por dentro solo es una pequeña niña que lo único que quiere es mostrarse como es, mostrar su tristeza y su dolor, dejar de usar esa mascara que impide que la gente vea más allá de su actitud tan poco refinada y voraz.

¿Cuándo empezó a usar esa mascara?

Cuando un día a los 5 años al bajar las escaleras de su casa encontró a su madre sentada en el sillón con una carta entre su manos y ni rastro de su papá, el las abandonó, a ella a su madre y a su hermana gemela Melany, su madre en ese momento no se percató de su presencia, sino hasta que escucho los pasos de su hermana que bajaba las escaleras, su madre volteo en la dirección de ellas, momento en el cual vio como Melany se frotaba sus pequeños ojos azules, señal de que se acababa de levantar, fue ahí donde pregunto dónde se encontraba papá, a lo que su madre respondió mostrando una sonrisa y arrugando el papel que tenía entre ambas manos diciendo que este se había ido de viaje y que tardaría en regresar, Sam supo al instante que su madre mentía, que había estado llorando y que su padre jamás regresaría, estaba triste muy triste, por su padre, por su madre, sabía que nada sería lo mismo desde aquel día, y que ella lucharía por ver a su madre y a su hermana sonreír, ella sufriría en soledad para que ninguna de ella tuviese que cargar con más pesares de los que seguramente vendrían.


	2. Freddie

FREDDIE B.

Un chico normal, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, tez clara, una persona muy amable y preocupada por los demás, siempre sonriendo, nunca se le vería triste, inteligente, aficionado a los aparatos tecnológicos, parecía que siempre estaba feliz y que nada le hacía daño excepto una persona SAM una rubia que siempre lo atormentaba y él la soportaba porque conocía como era ella en verdad, pero ¿alguien conocía como era el en verdad?

Todos sabían que su madre era sobre protectora ya que su esposo, y padre de Freddie, falleció cuando él tenía solamente 4 años de edad, o era lo que todos pensaban, su padre no falleció, el huyó con otra mujer, su madre no era sobreprotectora, es más ni siquiera le mostraba interés, lo único que hacía era aparentar que era una buena madre, le gustaba guardar las apariencias y que todos creyeran que era una mujer ejemplar, tal vez ese es el verdadero motivo por el que el padre de Freddie huyó, y quien no lo haría, con una mujer que solo es una mentira no se puede vivir, pero el pequeño Freddie no tuvo la misma suerte que su progenitor, el no podía huir de lado de su madre ya que esta le implanto un chip con el cual lo podía rastrear, solamente para que no fuera la comidilla de la gente si Freddie llegaba a huir, de esta forma lo encontraría y lo traería de regreso, y es así como él ha tenido que vivir, encerrado en una vida de mentiras hecha por su propia madre. Alguna vez se preguntaron ¿por qué siempre usa ropa holgada y que le cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo? Fácil, cicatrices ¿Cicatrices? Él siempre estaba solo en su hogar, día tras día su madre se levantaba temprano para ir a su trabajo en el hospital, era una jornada de 12 a 16 horas dependiendo si había mucho trabajo y el día tras día se quedaba en el apartamento únicamente acompañado del silencio y la soledad, un día salió a caminar en un parque cercano para ver si podía alejarse un poco de la realidad, ahí encontró un joven de su edad que con el pasar de los día se fue convirtiendo en su amigo, su primer amigo, con el platicaba de sus problemas de su vida y juntos se divertían, siempre procurando de volver antes de que su madre pudiera llegar, un día este joven llevó a Freddie con unos amigos suyos, al verlos supo perfectamente lo que eran, pandilleros. Al principio se sintió incómodo con el ambiente pero con el paso de los días se fue integrando al grupo, se fue envolviendo con ellos, con su mundo, al fin se sentía parte de un lugar, incluso cuando más de una vez terminaba herido y ensangrentado por alguna pelea entre pandillas, y siempre llegaba a su casa a limpiarse bañarse y curar su heridas, tenía buen conocimiento sobre medicina ya que su madre era enfermera, pero valía la pena si con eso podía pertenecer a algo, por fin tenía algo que creía no tener, un lugar, su lugar, todo lo que él siempre quiso fue que su madre por un momento le dedicara su atención, por eso desde que entró a la escuela decidió ser el mejor, para que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él, algo que creyó funcionar, su madre lo festejaba con sus amigas y decía que era el mejor, cuan equivocado estaba el pobre Freddie, ya que un día por sentirse mal y al estar solo en su casa no pudo asistir al colegio con lo cual sus calificaciones se vieron afectadas y él pudo comprobar que para su madre el solo era algo de lo cual hablar, algo más para ayudar a guardar las apariencias, un objeto del cual presumir, no era orgullo, no era atención, solo era una mentira que fomentaba una aún más grande. El día en que lo descubrió lloro, como nunca antes lo había hecho, como un niño que solo quería atención, ese fue el día en que lo conoció a aquel joven del parque y que su vida cambio, el día en que prometió nunca más volver a llorar, nunca más demostrar su tristeza, nunca más.

Desde ese día se le puede ver siempre llevando una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre tan amable, siempre rodeado de luz, pero si miras profundamente dentro de sus ojos, podrás ver que en ellos solo hay soledad, tristeza y un niño que pide a gritos un poco de compañía, de atención, un poco de AMOR.

Fue así como pudo vivir, hasta que un día conoció a una joven que se mudó frente a su departamento y a su peculiar amiga rubia, con el paso del tiempo de fue haciendo más allegado a estas y poco a poco fue separándose de esas antiguas amistades, pero como nada es perfecto en su casa todo seguía igual, su madre no estaba la mayor parte del tiempo y seguía sin prestarle atención, y aun así el seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro con esa extraña aura de felicidad, tal parece que las malas cosas son de familia ya que ahora era el quien guardaba las apariencias, el no querría ni aceptaría la lastima de nadie jamás por eso el fingiría ser quien no es no importa lo que tenga que hacer, él no se mostraría como es en realidad el haría creer a todos que era feliz, que era alguien normal, y extrañamente desde que conoció a esas peculiares jovencitas pudo sentir algo en su interior, un calor que nunca antes sintió, creo que es lo que se llama verdadera amistad y fue así como un día comenzó el famoso web-show , aun cuando siempre tuviera que cargar con esa fachada, con esa mentira, con una máscara ante la realidad.


	3. Carly

Carly y Spencer S.

Un par de hermanos jóvenes que vivían solo en un apartamento al cual no hacía mucho se acababan de mudar, la razón de vivir solo ellos 2? Fácil, su madre murió enferma poco después de dar a luz a la menor de ellos pues había quedado muy débil después del alumbramiento cuando una fuerte infección en los pulmones la desgasto y con ello falleció, ¿su papá? El forma parte de las fuerzas armadas, el teniente coronel Shay, por lo tanto cambia su lugar de residencia cada corto lapso de tiempo, por eso prefirió dejar a Carly al cuidado de su hermano mayor de unos 23 años de edad, saben que en momentos les hacen falta sus padres pero aun así son un par de hermanos felices, no dejan que la tristeza llegue a ellos pues se tienen mutuamente y por eso es que siempre se le ve reír donde quiera que estén.

Gibby y Guppy

Un par de hermanos un tanto peculiares, pero muy felices, ellos solo viven con su madre pues su padre falleció en un accidente automovilístico poco después de que Guppy nació fue duro al principio para Gibby y su madre pero esta última se encargó de que todos salieran adelante y nunca se sintieran tristes, con el tiempo el dolor paso y solo quedaron ellos y la felicidad en esa pequeña y peculiar familia.


	4. Estos es así

Sam

Cayendo lentamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad, así es como se sentía ella, como si no supiera ni quien es ella misma, todo por tratar de parecer alguien quien no es, si tan solo pudiera ser como sus amigos, tan real tan única, tan legítima, le gustaría ser como ellos, como Carly con su actitud tan real, tan clara como el cristal, y como Freddie, irradiar esa luz, siempre sonreír de verdad, y no traer esa tonta y forzada mirada de chica mala, pero siempre había algo que la inquietaba al ver a ese chico, si se quedaba viendo directamente a los ojos de este, parecía que escondiera algo, se veía un profundo sentimiento pero no era felicidad, era algo más opaco, más oscuro, inclusive siniestro, pero siempre descartaba esto al ver como él siempre se la pasaba sonriendo, y es así como se preguntaba ella, como puede estar siempre tan feliz¿ acaso la vida con su loca madre es perfecta? Incluso Carly tiene momento en los cuales se deprime por la ausencia de sus padres, pero aun así es auténtica, aun así quisiera ser como ella o como Freddie, ella quisiera ser real y no solo una máscara que algún día se pudiera romper.

Carly

Débil, ella se sentía débil por no poder evitar que por momentos se deprimiera su corazón por la usencia de sus padres, aun cuando estar con su hermano hace que se olvide su ausencia eso no basta para que por momentos no se ponga triste por no estar con su padre, nadie sabe cuánta falta le han hecho tanto él como su madre, ella no la recuerda pero siempre le dicen que son como dos gotas de agua, ella siempre se preguntó cómo sería tener mamá, que al llegar de la escuela esta la recibiera con una sonrisa, que su padre estuviera en la mesa leyendo el periódico y que su hermano bajara de hacer quien sabe que a recibirla de igual manera, esa fue su sueño pero sabía que no podría pasar pero que contaba con el amor incondicional de Spencer y su padre, ellos eran su familia y siempre los amaría y daría gracias por tenerlos con ella, aunque no fuera en presencia.

Freddie

Oscuro, opaco, con poca luz, ahí estaba el sentado en el borde de su cama sin moverse por un buen rato, siempre era así, el pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, día tras día lo hacía, solo, sentado mirando al frio piso, sin pensar en nada, para luego voltear su mirada al espejo frente a su cama y se dirigía lentamente a él, se quitaba la camiseta daba media vuelta y miraba de reojo las cicatrices en su espalda, que gran colección, más de 6 de buen tamaño, una de ella cruzaba su espalda de lado a lado y varias más pequeñas, en hombro, espalda baja, por suerte ninguna en los bracos o en la parte de enfrente de su torso, siempre fue muy cuidadoso de eso incluso de que no tuviera en el rostro, no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasaba, por eso intentaba siempre poder sonreír, en fin ya era tiempo de irse, sus "amigos" le esperaban y hoy habría una nueva pelea, tal vez con suerte hoy no sumaria ninguna marca corporal más a su colección ya de por si amplia, en fin era hora de irse, solo esperaba que Carly o Sam no lo vieran y le preguntaran, el detestaba mentirles diciéndoles que iba a algo de cosas tecnológicas, pero era mejor eso a decir la verdad, además por fin tenía un lugar donde era útil después de todo el solo era un objeto para presumir o usar como arma, eso es lo que parte de él creía y la otra se negaba a aceptar esa bizarra realidad, si no servía para nada entonces el solo era una espada rota, tenía miedo de que si no servía ya no tendría un lugar, ya no podría estar con sus amigos o amigas, si él no era útil entonces de que servía su existencia?, esa pregunta siempre lo comía por dentro y la desechaba solo para ir a pelear una vez más, esa era su realidad, esa verdad que solo el conocería, porque él no dejaría que el mundo viera lo vulnerable que es y así volvía a vestirse, a salir del edificio e ir a mancharse los puños de sangre de alguien más, porque esa era su vida, esa era su utilidad.


End file.
